1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens, and more particularly to a backlight refraction lens for being used on an outdoor board.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In our daily life, some outdoor kanban boards use LEDs for promoting their brightness and visibility at night or when the weather is not good. The LEDs are operated at night or when the weather is not good for saving power.
However, the visibility of the conventional outdoor board sometimes is low under sunshine when the conventional outdoor kanban board is in a backlit condition. Though, the problem can be solved when operating the LEDs, the LEDs needs to consume electric power. However, equipment is expensive when transforming solar to electric power for LEDs. In addition, the equipments need to be kept in good repair. It will cost a lot of money such that the conventional outdoor board with solar equipment is not widely used.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional outdoor kanban board.